Padparadscha
Padparadscha is an unaligned Gem living in an abandoned Kindergarten facility on the Gem Homeworld alongside other defective and abnormal Gems known as the Off Colors. While Sapphires are supposed have visions into the future, Padparadscha's visions are of events that have occurred within the recent past. She made her debut in "Off Colors". Appearance Padparadscha is a Gem with a peachy orange complexion and short, pale pink hair with bangs covering her eye. Her attire consists of a yellow, floor-length gown with a lighter collar and sleeves and white, elbow-length gloves. Her skirt has a reddish upper layer with an off-white trim and is tied back into a bow. Her gemstone is located on the back of her right hand. Personality She has a cheerful and kind personality. Despite being a Sapphire, her predictions are always late, leading her to announce events that have already transpired as if they have yet to happen. She also seems to rely heavily on her predictions, causing her to have delayed reactions to things happening around her, which was shown to be detrimental to her own safety when the Off Colors were under attack, with Lars, Steven and Rhodonite having to protect her. Despite actually witnessing the events she 'predicts', her visions always seem to surprise her, making it possible her vision and sense of time as a whole is delayed. History Padparadscha was considered defective and cast aside due to her "prediction" visions being of events that have already occurred, rendering her future vision useless. Eventually, she joined a group of other defective Gems, hiding with them in the tunnels of an abandoned Kindergarten to avoid being shattered and residing there for eons. Abilities Presumably, Padparadscha possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Retrocongnition: Padparadscha has the power to see the past making her visions appear very late. Trivia * Padparadscha's design strongly resembles both Princess Peach and Princess Daisy from the Super Mario series. ** Additionally, padparadscha sapphires are also sometimes known as "peach sapphires" in real life. * Padparadscha's gemstone was located on her chest in her early concept sketches. * Padparadscha responds to present events in a delayed manner, such as when Steven asks the Off Colors to stand back when he attempts to enter Lars' hair. Gemology Gemstone Information * The term "Padparadscha" (also known as "Padmaraga") is derived from the Sinhalese word for aquatic lotus blossom, which has an unusual salmon color. ** Many agree that Padparadschas straddle the color boundary between pink and orange. * Padparadscha sapphires are mainly found in Sri Lanka, as well as Madagascar and Tanzania. ** Some experts insist that true Padparadschas can come only from Sri Lanka, which, for centuries, was the only source of this coveted stone. * The Padparadscha Sapphire is one of the rarest Sapphires making its value pretty high in jewelry. ** Its cost varies from the range of Emeralds and Rubies. Gemstone Category:Gems Category:Canon Gems Category:Off Colors Category:Canon Characters Category:Sapphires